Welcome to The Family
by resexeth
Summary: AU. In which Namine the Caelum family of brothers Roxas, Sora, Ventus an Vanitas. She thought dating Roxas was extraordinary enought until she entered their family, as expected from having Noctis and Lunafreya Caelum as their parents. Rated T for Vanitas' constant swearing and possible fluff-intimacy.


This was it, Namine was finally going to meet Roxas' family. Well, save Sora who she already knew since he's the boyfriend of her best friend, Kairi. It made things really convenient since hanging out would't mean dividing time between your best friend and your significant other since they could all hang out at the same time.

Namine stood there at the drive way of Radiant Garden's mall, wearing a body hugging white dress as usual, nude heels and her hair draped to the side of her neck in loose curls. Roxas had arranged for someone to pick her up since he was caught unexpected traffic all the way from twilight town. It made her feel shy, the thought of having to be fetched by possibly one of their extravagant cars and a driver considering Roxas and Sora are brothers coming from a wealthy clan of caelum. Their family si known to own many steel companies around the city and even has their own brand under the Caelum name. Still, the two live normal lives and attend regular school without any special treatment. Save the fact that people still recognize them and notice their entrance as they come to school in their sports cars.

Namine never imagined dating a guy who was that well known, well dating never came to her mind at all since her passion was all about arts. Yet, Roxas came and showed her so many other things in life that she never explored, drinking was one of those things she couldn't forget but would like to, the image of her vomiting into a plastic bag inside his car made her shudder.

It left her wondering what else about him she was yet to discover, about their family, his other siblings, and everything else.

**From: Roxas**

**Hey babe, still stuck here but don't worry, he's about to pick u up and told me he's about to turn to the driveway now, then just wait for me at the house alright? see u. ****❤️**

Namine chuckled a bit, didn't he mean Mansion? However, she still felt nervous, who exactly was picking her up? Probably just a driver, but he did say "he" which gave her a different feeling. Well, most of their drivers are men to begin with.

Her thoughts were interrupted when she noticed a matte black Audi R8 stop in front of her with the window slowly rolling down to reveal the driver. Her mouth dropped a bit, golden eyes gleamed against the sunlight, staring right at her. His hair and face was a spitting image of Sora, except he was more fair, had dark black hair and looked more mature. He wore a black suit and tie which may mean he came from work. She wasn't sure but all her thinking was interrupted again when he spoke.

"Namine, right?" His voice was even deeper than Sora's, as expected. "Y-Yes, that's me." This was probably their elder brother, she felt incredibly embarrassed now. A smirk formed in his lips and he seemingly spoke to himself. "Well, looks like my brother and I really do have the same taste." However Namine didn't hear this from thinking too much.

"Get in, I'll take you home." Her chest thumped from his words, cheeks burning red. Before she could react further he added, "Don't worry, princess. It's Vanitas. I'm Roxas' older brother, he asked me if I could pick you up." Namine gathered up some confidence and replied. "Okay, thank you.. Sorry I'm just a bit overwhelmed since I've only met you now.. But I have been wanting to meet you for a while, at least once."

Vanitas was a bit taken back from how genuine she sounded, and innocent. This girl seemed to nice for her own good. He grinned and gestured for her to get in the car. "Well we can't talk here all day, come on." He sounded a bit more gentle, which wasn't like him at all.

Namine gracefully sat onto the leather seat and Vanitas went out to shut the door for her, trying to be a gentleman even he didn't have a clue on how to and did it out of instinct.

Soon enough he drove off the mall and the beginning of the drive was silent, 'This girl's a shy one.' he thought to himself.

He started a conversation so she wouldn't feel so uncomfortable. "You shouldn't feel all scared, sweet cheeks. I'm no stranger and I don't bite." He chuckled as he noticed her blush darken from the rearview mirror. "Like I said, the name's Vanitas. I'm the eldest next to Ventus. Sora probably mentions him a lot since he's his favorite." Namine smiled and nodded. "Yes, he told me he grew up very close to him but he's always out of town." Vanitas rolled his eyes. "Yeah, dad always trusts that idiot with meeting business partners." Well he wasn't all too good with getting along with people, but he did know how to persuade them unlike Ventus. "I handle our company's branch her and I've just been made CEO." He said with pride. "Meeting was over early so my beloved little brother—" he remarked sarcastically. "Asked me to pick his sweet girl up. Couldn't say no since I wanted to see who was making him all head over heels." Vanitas turned to her with a smirk, his eyes felt like they could strip off your clothes with just a stare.

Namine looked away facing the windows as she tried to hide the redness of her face while trying to change the subject. "A-Are you sure I'm not interrupting you from work or anything?"

"Mhm. Relax, Namine." He said huskily, keeping his eyes on the road. "Almost there." After passing buildings and various gardens of flowers they made a turn leading to a tall gated estate. "It's me." Vanitas spoke towards what appeared to be a speaker and almost immediately the huge gates slid to the side to create an entrance. It revealed a huge mansion with a fountain in the center of the ova driveway. It looked like a mix of a vintage and modern mansion with the color themes being white beige and black.

As he stopped the car and opened his door he was greeted by some of their guards and he went around the car to open Namine's door for her. He offered his hand, grinning and Namine bashfully took it. "Thank you."

"Don't sweat it, sunshine." He led her into the mansion as he opened the front door. No one seemed to be inside unlike she expected there to be maids and all. "Mom didn't want us slacking around, especially Sora and Roxas. So they still fo chores here. The guards however, I insisted on for security. Especially if our mom's alone in the house." Namine smiled at his thoughtfulness.

"Miss Luna.. She's a fine woman." Vanitas agreed proudly. "Yep. No wonder dad went to make for of us. He always liked to be seen with his wife beside him." A huge family portrait of them was up on the wall. It looked like something out of a Royal Family home, their father sat on what looked like a throne with their mother sitting on it's left arm rest. Surrounding them we're the boys, Roxas beside their mother, his hand resting on her shoulder as he sported a black and white suit, Sora behind the throne, arms resting on the edges of it just above their father, looking like he was popping up. Ventus was behind Sora, standing tall, wearing a white and grey tuxedo, and finally Vanitas on the right side of his father, his hands looking like they were fixing the cuffs of his coat as he wore a red undershirt with a darker red tie, black coat and pants; his suit a mix of red and black.

Theyall wore formal attires and faint smiles, except for sora who smiled with his teeth. "That little runt always wanted to be different." The remark made her chuckle, knowing how Sora can be.

"So.. Where are they?" Vanitas shrugged and plopped down the black leather couch of their living room. It was spacious and a bright diamond chandelier dangled from the high ceiling. A huge flat screen tv also mounted in front of the couch. "Ventus went out for a business trip, Sora probably somewhere with Kairi. Mom and dad will be home by dinner like Roxas probably told you since they'd love to meet you. " It made Namine a bit nervous but she was glad. "Alright."

She still stood there looking around in awe and observing family pictures framed and displayed on one the tables. One showed a younger photo of the brothers, Roxas and Sora looked like they were around 5-6 years old. Sora had his arm around Roxas and was all smiles, Roxas looked annoyed and wasn't facing the camera. Ventus and Vanitas looked like they were in their teenage years, Ven had his hand on top his younger brothers heads, smiling at the camera and Vanitas had a serious look on his face like he didn't want to be in the picture.

The siblings looked so much alike, almost identical. Especially Ventus and Roxas, but Ventus had a rounder face and a lighter shade of blonde hair, he was also had fairer skin. Roxas on the other hand had sharp features, dark blonde hair that was close to brunette and skin slightly tan. She noticed all this just from all the times she examined Roxas as they spoke and spent time. Even if she just saw Ventus now, she could already spot the difference, even just in their style of clothing.

Looking bat at their family portrait, he was a spitting image of Noctis Caelum, their father. From the dark hair to his strong facial features. "You really not gonna sit down? You must've been standing for a long time at the mall. Go rest your butt here." She was a bit startled by him suddenly speaking, it was as if his voice echoed around since the place only had the two of them in it.

Nodding, she walked up to the couch and carefully sat down next to him. He was laid back, arms resting on top of the couch and all. His tie was loosened up and black coat unbuttoned revealing his white polo underneath which he soon unbuttoned first few buttons afterwards. "It's annoying how I have to wear these things but you gotta look professional for the company. Heh, heck if it wasn't for mom asking me to I would've worn anything I wanted since it IS our company." He let out sigh and turned to face her.

"So.. You're Roxas' girl, huh?" There it was again, their eyes locked and she looked like a reindeer staring into headlights about to be hit by a truck. "Mhm.. I'm from his class.. I do drawings and paintings and—" She found it hard to find the words, he just sat there staring at her, but you could tell he was listening and not spacing out. In fact it's like his eyes showed so much interest.

'She's beautiful' Something about voice was gentle and sincere, his eyes glued to her angelic face, how her skin glowed under the lights, her lips as rosy as her cheeks as she spoke, eyes blue as the sky and at times resembling the deep blue sea.

His stare made Namine feel much more self conscious and tensed, she stood up quickly and excused herself. "I— I need to go to the bathroom." It was an embarrassing and sudden excuse but she felt the need to recollect herself a bit before facing him again. Something about Vanitas made her feel things she couldn't understand. Being around him made her heart race. She splashed some water from the sink's faucet on her face and told herself she was ready to go back and to mingle even if she was bad at it.

Opening the door, she was about to step out when the slightly elevated flooring caused her to trip. She blamed her absent mindedness for this. Preparing herself for impact against the hard floor, she was surprised to feel someone pull her up against him. She opened her eyes to see herself leaning onto Vanitas' chest instead which made her flare up. "You were taking a while, thought you needed something."

"I-I'm fine." Vanitas smirked when he noticed she didn't move from being against him, he noticed how red her face was even if she couldn't look at him.

In a swift move, her got her back against the wall with his one hand resting on the space on the wall just above her head and the other cupping her cheek. Golden eyes stayed examining her face. "You're red." Namine tried to avoid staring back at him as she looked away but her eyes widened and she gasped as she felt his lips against hers. It was quick, not too forced, like he just pecked her lips in a tease and pulled back slightly to look straight into her eyes again.

"You should be more attentive, I'd hate it if another guy took advantage of you like that."

Before Namine could even take in what just happened and react, the sound of the front door opening caught their attention. Vanitas smirked as he looked towards the direction of the noise. "Heh, looks like the little idiot has arrived.

Namine's heart paced and felt ultimately bothered, 'Oh my god his brother just kissed me.. Should I tell him? Well it might've just been a sign of affection in their family..' Her fingers traced her lips almost remembering how Vanitas' just felt. 'It's not like I returned it.."

"Naminè?"

Vanitas walked on and Namine followed, wanting nothing more than to meet her significant other after all the anxious waiting. Roxas emerged from the living room, wearing a white long sleeve that weren't buttoned all the way up paired with a black vest and black pants. He still had his checkered wristband and rings. His silver 'X' pendant hung from his neck, he and sora but have one from when their mother gave it to them during their 7th birthdays, although Sora had a crown necklace instead. That may have been why there was a bit of rivalry between them, more on Roxas since he thought people preferred Sora more than him, especially their mother. Sora thinks otherwise as Roxas is better at most things than him, admitting he can be very clueless as Roxas was always the calm and cool one.

Namine spaced out, staring at her boyfriend. It was true, compared to his brother, Sora, he was the quiet one, smart too. Physically at sports he took things seriously and was at the top of his game compare to Sora who usually just played around and did things for fun. He could be sweet and gentle but when serious or worse, angered, his aura changes a lot.

Roxas kept a neutral facial expression and gave Vanitas a nod in appreciation then turned to Namine, smiling. "So, you've already met my brother. That's a start."

"Older brother." Vanitas corrected, chuckling. "And it was a pleasure meeting her, almost thought you'd disappoint me by bringing a loud, overconfident chick." His smiled turned into a small frown, raising a brow as he didn't reply. "But of course I know you've got my taste and wits just as Sora has Venty-Wenty's stupidity and weakness." He finished.

Roxas rolled his eyes and placed a hand in his pants' pocket. "Tch, I thought you referred to all of us as 'idiots' and we're not the same, you know that." Just as he said the last sentence his eyes met with Vanitas' golden ones and it caused the raven haired boy's grin to widen. "I know, idiot. I'm way above you not just by age. But you can't deny our few similarities." Vanitas shrugged.

"Let's just hope it doesn't become a problem." Roxas said with a sigh. He then turned his focus back on the girl before him. "So, feel at home already?"

"I-I guess.." Namine could only smile and laugh nervously, already expecting this experience with the Caelum family to be wild.

—-

Nighttime already came and not long after Roxas arrived, Sora followed, coming from his date with Kairi. He wore a navy blue sweater and gray sweatpants, lounging in the living room as he watched tv. Vanitas sat next to him, looking un-entertained while keeping his eyes on his phone.


End file.
